Scary Gaming
by Feardancer
Summary: Kotetsu and Barnaby play a scary game that Kaede requested. Rated T for language.


Hey, I'm back with a new fanfic for now. I decided to upload this while I'm working on DDR: The NEXT Generation. For now, enjoy this awesome fanfic!

* * *

It was just another typical day in Stern Bild. Crime levels were low enough that the heroes can finally enjoy a day off. Kotetsu called Barnaby over that night to show off a computer game that Kaede requested from both of them to play. However, he didn't want to play it without his partner. When Barnaby rang the door bell, Kotetsu made a mad dash to the door.

"Hey, Bunny!" he greeted, guiding him inside. "You're just in time!"

"What is it, Kotetsu?" Barnaby asked, then looked to Kotetsu's laptop. "Okay, what are you trying to show me?"

"Well, Kaede and I talked last night and she mentioned this computer game called Slender, and she wants the both of us to try it out."

Barnaby raised an eye brow. "That's it?"

"Awww, c'mon, Bunny!" Kotetsu begged. "Do it for Kaede! She is one of your important fans after all!"

The blonde sighed. "All right, fine."

Kotetsu grinned, sat next to Barnaby in front of the laptop, and opened the game. The screen turned black and the title of the game appeared slowly.

"Did she tell you what we have to do?" Barnaby asked.

"She says we have to find eight pages for this "Slender Man" finds and kills us."

It took both men one minute to get used to the controls. They were both calm as they went into the woods.

"Okay, let's go look right there." Barnaby said, pointing to the large tree.

"Not gonna argue with ya, partner." Kotetsu agreed.

Barnaby walked to it as Kotetsu used the flashlight on it. They spotted a white rectangle on the withered bark. The bearded hero shouted with glee when they found a page that read _Can't Run!_

"There's only seven more to find, old man." Barnaby reminded.

There was booming in the game. Both men felt slight fear, knowing that the game was growing serious. When they came across to an old truck, they found a second page that read _No Eyes! Always Watching!_

"Then, how can he watch without eyes?" Kotetsu questioned. "Oh, Slender Man! Where are you?"

"Don't call for it!" Barnaby advised.

"Not getting chicken, are ya, Bunny?"

As they came to a tunnel, they searched all over it. Finding nothing, they made it to the other side of the forest. Kotetsu started to play with the flashlight.

"What are you doing, Old Man?" Barnaby asked, annoyed.

"I just thought that maybe if I played with the light, maybe a page will suddenly-" When he turned the flashlight back on, a faceless figure with long arms, wearing a tux was looking dead at them. When a dramatic drum banged, Kotetsu started screaming.

"Don't look at it!" Barnaby screamed. As they ran away from Slender Man, Barnaby felt his heart pound. "So, that was Slender Man..."

"I actually pissed myself a little bit," Kotetsu breathed. "Let's find those pages and get the hell outta there!" When Kotetsu pointed the flashlight behind him again, Slender Man appeared and the drum banged. Both men screamed then ran away. "I keep on wanting to look!"

"Don't do that!" Barnaby shouted, then calmed down. "I think Kaede is trying to scare us to death."

"Well, it's working." Kotetsu agreed.

"All right. Let's keep moving before Slender Man finds us again."

"You got it, Bunny."

After finding their way through the woods, the two men came across a windowless building. They hesitated, but made their way inside. Corner after corner, room after room, they finally found a third page that said _Don't look or it takes you!_ They quickly left the room, then stopped as they saw a shadow. Barnaby carefully peeked around the corner, then the computer screen was nearly turning into static. The dramatic drum banged, making both men scream again.

They escaped the building and came across to a field of tanks. They carefully looked around and found another page that said _No Escape!_ Suddenly, the flashlight turned itself off. Kotetsu was using the button to turn it on, but no light.

"We are so screwed..." Barnaby sighed. "I guess this is it for-"

The drum banged as they bumped into Slender Man. Both men screamed as the static came up and Slender Man's face appeared a few times until a game over screen came up. Their screaming turned into laughter.

"I'm gonna admit," Kotetsu said, finally taking a breather. "This game nearly scared the living shit outta me!"

Barnaby took off his glasses and wiped the small tears from his eyes. "We didn't even find all the pages, either."

They both saw the determination in each other's eyes, then continued to play the game again, knowing what would come for them, and to act quickly to find the rest of the pages.


End file.
